Stolen Signals
'Stolen Signals '''is a Side Operation in ''Watch Dogs 2. Plot Tattletales Marcus hacks a stingray device that is leeching data on a building near Coit Tower. After tracing the data to Coit Tower, Marcus hacks to more stingrays around the area and learns that Greystrom, a defense contractor, is collecting massive amounts of data for an unknown purpose. Peak Data Marcus locates and hacks Greystrom's stingray device on top of Coit Tower and traces the data back to a warehouse at a nearby pier. Permission Denied Marcus hacks Greystrom's computer at the warehouse, deletes their data, and leaves a "present" for them. Chapters Tattletales * Objective: Hack the stingrays near Coit Tower 0/2 * Brief: Somebody's set up an elaborate stingray operation to leech phone data from the streets below. We want to know who did this and what they're up to. Peek Data * Objective: Locate the stingray at Coit Tower; Hack the stingray device * Brief: We found a spot around Coit Tower where cellphones are being heavily disrupted, so of course DedSec's going to go take a look. Permission Denied * Objective: Hack Greystrom's wharehouse computer * Brief: Looks like Greystrom is in bed with local authorities to steal private information from San Francisco's civilians. You don't have the big picture yet, but we can do some damage. Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are two text chats and three e-mails obtained as the player progresses through this mission: * When the player hacks the person with the operation intel, Intercepted Text #1 will appear on screen. * During Tattletales, hacking the stingray north of Coit Tower shows Intercepted Text #2 while hacking the one east of Coit Tower shows E-mail #1. * The stingray hacked during Peek Data contains E-mail #2. * The wharehouse computer hacked during Permission Denied shows E-mail #3. Intercepted Text #1 "Man, my phone's going crazy again... Same spot as yesterday!" "Where are you?" "Coit Tower." "Huh... strange." Intercepted Text #2 "You said you were checking meters. Why's there Greystrom hardware on my rooftop?" "Those are the new meters." "What are they reading?" "metrics." "You guys are up to something." "We have permits for everything we're doing." E-mail #1 To: S. Nelson From: Greystrom "I need that collected data cleaned up and packaged so we can move on to the next phase. You told me one week - it's been two. Hurry the fuck up." E-mail #2 To: S. Nelson From: Greystrom "We know we're late, but our stingrays ended up gathering at least ten times the amount of requested data. Our tech is processing the raw files - you'll have them by the end of the week." E-mail #3 To: S. Nelson From: Greystrom "Despite confusion about delivery dates, we can consider this operation a tremendous success. Once Greystrom sends us the data package, know that you've got new allies in *very* influential positions." Trivia * Despite all the e-mails showing the sender as Greystrom and the receiver as S. Nelson, their content suggests in some of them it may be the other way around. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Article stubs